


I Figured I'd Let You Finish

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on The Ugly Truth, Established Relationship, F/M, Public Orgasm, Rey and Ben work together, Rey is wearing vibrating underwear during a company dinner and shit gets interesting, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Modern AU, They've been married for three years, Vibrating Underwear, the ugly truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben gifts Rey with vibrating underwear and Rey wears them to a company dinner with their superiors. When the remote gets knocked out of her purse and picked up by a kid, things become very, very interesting.A quick one-shot based loosely on the restaurant scene from The Ugly Truth.





	I Figured I'd Let You Finish

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a quick one-shot based loosely on the scene from The Ugly Truth. I've actually never seen the movie all the way through but I just thought the scene was hilarious. (This is it, if you're curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eF4XWtyzyqo ) I recommend you watch it before reading but it's up to you.
> 
> Anyways, Rey and Ben have been married for 3 years and Ben always manages to keep things interesting. The rest of the details come up in the story. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy :)

As soon as Rey arrives at home, she sees the little gift bag on the coffee table. It’s a matte black with black tissue paper, and unsurprisingly, a card with a black envelope.

It’s so Ben she doesn’t even blink.

Their orange and white tabby cat meows and tangles itself in her feet as she sits on the couch to open it.

“What is this, hmm? What is this, baby?”

The card reads, in perfect handwriting;

 

_This present isn’t for you, it’s for your bean!_

_Love, Ben_

Rey’s eyebrows scrunch together as her curiosity peaks. “What _is_ this, Bee Bee, hmm?” Removing the wrapping paper, the cat meows almost as if it’s disgusted.

“Astrea 1,” she huffs a laugh, “Oh, ‘vibrating briefs’.” She smirks, eyeing down the package. “Challenge accepted, Ben.”

...

“You know, Bee Bee, these are actually quite comfortable.” Rey boasts as she wiggles her butt, admiring her appearance in the mirror.

She dons Ben’s favourite dress, a tight, little, black number that may not be appropriate for a company meeting but, it’s her show and she doesn’t care.

It’s not literally her show, but at this point they can’t fire her. The work she’s been completing with Ben has been impeccable so she isn’t worried about her job security. However she still needs to brief her superiors on their progress and Maz - sick of the office setting - suggested they do it over dinner at some fancy restaurant that Rey has never heard of.

So, an excuse to dress up, put on makeup, and wear vibrating knickers was born and it is _happening_.

Grabbing the panty remote off the counter, Rey quickly stuffs it in her purse and makes out the door with a skip in her step.

…

She meets Ben and company at the door upon her arrival and she doesn’t miss the flicker in his expression at her appearance. A momentary darkening of his eyes before he remembers where they are and who they’re with.

Many from the company have made it tonight, everyone dressed in sharp professional-wear. Maz is there of course, along with Hux, Leia, Poe, Finn, Rose, and Mitaka and once they’ve all sat down, it only takes a matter of seconds until Maz orders the booze.

Ben takes a sip, then gets to business. In his own Ben-kind of way, of course. “So, you guys here to give me a raise or what?”

Hux sneers, Leia’s eyebrows raise, Poe, Finn, and Rose all look at each other, and Rey kicks Ben’s shin under the table. “Ow.” He grunts.

Then Maz laughs, everyone following suit, “Oh, that’s my guy, always with the jokes.”

“Yeah, ha ha.” Ben mutters.

Rey levels him with a withering glare before feigning a smile again. “No, really,” she begins, “we are very excited about this year’s rating increases, and we’re hoping that in the next quarter we can-- Oh, oh God.”

Finn is quick to rest a hand on her elbow, “What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_ , nothing.” She shakes him off instantly, praying that he can’t feel the vibrations that have suddenly shot up her core.

Their origin: The vibrating panties.

The intensity of the vibration increases and Rey shifts to avoid squeaking out loud. “Could you,” she swallows, “excuse me?” and she ducks under the table, whisper-yelling; “Shit!”

Ben takes a sip from his drink, trying to play it cool, “Sorry, she’s…” Then he ducks as well, finding Rey frantically searching through her purse. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking,” a breath, “for the remote!” She whispers back.

“What remote?”

“For the-- Ahh, _shit_.” Her hand shooting out to grab his knee. “The underwear.” She breathes.

Ben makes a sound that could be panic or amusement, she’s not sure. “ _What_? You’re wearing them now?”

“ _Y-yeaah_ , woah! W-wooow.” Rey nearly screams, shooting straight up and almost smacking her head on the table.

“Are you okay?” Finn asks, reaching out to touch her but flinching back as she does a shimmy in her chair.

“Yeah!” She responds with too much enthusiasm to be normal but Rey can’t help it with her clit on fire in these fucking panties.

Ben laughs to hide his cough of discomfort.

“Yeah, _mmhm_ , this- ceviche, it’s _so good_.” The last words come out as a breathless whisper as her legs tangle and she pointedly ignores the weird looks her co-workers are giving her. She inhales sharply and the words, “Quite possibly the best I’ve ever tasted,” fly out of her mouth in a blessedly coherent sentence. She stands and turns quickly, “I’m gonna go ask the chef for the recipe.”

“Rey, hold on. Tell Maz about the new teaser campaign we’re starting next week. You’re gonna love this.” Poe pipes up apparently unaware of the situation at hand.

Rey grips the table as she forces herself back into her chair. “Sure… sure, _suresure._ ” She takes a deep breath and starts slow. “Well, they’re, _uh_ , f-fifteen seconds… Every hour, o-o-on the _hour._ Yep, _yep, yep._ Mmm… They’re so… so…”

Ben almost spits out his drink as Rey grabs his thigh aggressively. “You tell them, Ben. You should tell them. Yes, _yesss. Yeeess, you tell them!”_

“Actually, I was really enjoying the way you were telling them. It was great.” Ben says, patting her hand on his leg.

Rey shoots him the most pleading and menacing glare she can with her insides on fire like this.

“You were-- you were telling them.” He finishes with a wink.

Rey feigns another smile and looks back at the table. Leia’s eyes are massive and Rey quickly looks away, not being able to look her mother-in-law in the face. “They’re… They’re unlike anything you’ve ever felt. _Amazing_. And they’re of… Of Ben telling an ugly truth, and they are just so… So cutting edge…So--”

The vibrations suddenly ramp up, the most intense they’ve ever been, and Rey’s breath hitches as her legs spasm below the table. “So fantastic, _so fantastic!”_ Her fists unwilling slam on the table and her whole body shakes as her clit throbs again and again. “Oh, God! Oh, it’s so, so _great_ !” The underwear finally push her over the edge and in an attempt not to scream, Rey flies from her seat, standing as she frantically tries to catch her breath. “Oh, God! _Yeah_! You’re gonna love them.”

A look around the table resulted in priceless expressions from everyone. Hux was dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief, Leia and Maz had their mouths open, Finn, Poe, and Rose were sniggering to themselves, and poor Mitaka looked absolutely terrified. Ben smiled smugly as he took another swig of his whiskey, Rey would kick him again if it wasn’t so damn sexy.

“I’m, I’m gonna use the restroom, if you’ll excuse me.”

…

By the time dinner was finally over, it seemed as if everyone at the table had forgotten what happened but Rey knew better. As they all stood up and bid their goodbyes, Rey stayed close beside Ben, her system still rattling. Only a second after the attention had left them, Ben dragged Rey over to the table adjacent to theirs where a pudgy little boy with chocolate smeared on his face sat, playing with the god-damn remote. 

Ben kneeled down and grabbed the remote from him, “Sorry, buddy, that’s my toy.”

Rey snatched it from Ben’s hand as they walked away. “Did you know he had it the whole time?”

“Not the whole time, just part of the time.” He smirked again. “I figured I should let you finish.”

“How kind.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

Rey rolled her eyes as she grabbed Ben by the wrist, dragging him forward as she picked up her pace. “Well, when we get home, I expect you to finish the job thoroughly and properly.” She said, her voice a command.

Ben’s ears visibly pinkened from where they poked out under his hair, but he just picked up his pace and all too eagerly replied, “Yes, ma’am.”  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute little thing that I literally whipped up in like an hour. It's my first ever time posting something so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Other than that, leave a Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
